A Very SuperWhoLock Story
by TerriBowtieAndFezHat
Summary: The story of a group of friends coming together to save a young girl from their arch Nemesis's. (JOHNLOCK, 11/CLARA, OC/CLARA, DEAN/CASTIEL/SAM) rated m for language.


~SHERLOCK AND JOHN~

"Terri! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" John called to his fifteen year old daughter, he then heard rushed footsteps as Terri ran into the room, he smiled, then looked at her, she wasn't in her uniform, he rolled his eyes, "Terri, I know it's Friday, but you still have to wear uniform.

"It's non uniform day for some bizarre reason." Terri said handing John a letter, she put her make up bag on the table and started doing her make up.

"You got a school trip in the west end?" John asked, Terri nodded and saw Sherlock, her other father.

"Morning Daddy." she said smiling then going back to her make up, Sherlock smiled.

"You're wearing your best shirt, you only wear that when you're going somewhere special, also your new converse, which you haven't worn yet until today, also the bag, it's your big one, the one you only take when you got a school trip, a busy day or if you are staying over at your friends house, so I'm going to go with school trip, you are going on a school trip to the West End, also..." he said and got a pair of scissors and cut off the tag hanging out at the back of her shorts, "I told you to remember to cut the tag off of your clothes." Sherlock smiled at her, Terri smiled back.

"I didn't know that was there, thank you." she said, John handed Terri the permission slip and smiled.

"There you go, have fun, you have time to make yourself a packed lunch..." John said, Terri shook her head.

"I'm gonna use my wages to stop off at Tescos or something, probably Morrisons instead." Terri said as she finished her make up and let her hair down, her blonde curls cascading down her shoulders and her fringe barely covering her emerald green eyes, she put her make up bag inside her bag along with her permission letter.

"See you later sweetheart." John said kissing her cheek, Sherlock did the same,

"Take care out there." he said, Terri smiled.

"I will, bye!" Terri said walking out the door and down the stairs, Sherlock and John smiled.

"I know we only adopted her three years ago but, she's growing up so fast." John said, Sherlock smiled and kissed John.

"I know." Sherlock said.

~THE DOCTOR AND CLARA~

"Right, that's the Ultravas taken care of, off home now Clara or do you want to go somewhere else?" the Doctor asked.

"London, my time," Clara said brushing leaves out of her hair, "That was...leafy?" Clara added.

"I know just the place! Ah yes the Leafers thrive on leaves." the Doctor said as he pushed buttons, pulled levers and what have you as Clara stroked the smooth surface of the TARDIS wall.

"I'm adamant that she hates me." Clara said.

"I'm not surprised, you called her a grumpy old cow!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Who told you that?" Clara asked in a surprised tone, The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think?" The Doctor said, then the TARDIS landed in London just outside 221B Baker Street just as a blonde teenage girl was walking out, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at it strangely, she wondered if she should go back inside, The Doctor and Clara stepped out and saw the gobsmacked teenager and The Doctor smiled, "Hello there, do you know a Sherlock Holmes and a John Watson?" he asked.

"Yeah...I do..." she said.

"Did you see the Police Box appear?" Clara asked, the girl nodded and ran back inside, The Doctor and Clara followed.

"Dad! Daddy! I think I've lost the plot!" they heard her say.

"You do? How?" one voice asked, it was deep, kind of Snape like, Clara thought.

"I was just walking out when I saw a blue box materialize out of thin air!" she exclaimed.

"Did the box say Police Box on the top?" another voice asked, different to the other one.

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed, at this chance, The Doctor and Clara walked in.

"Sherlock! John!" The Doctor grinned.

"Doctor! It's been too long!" John said hugging the Doctor, the Doctor hugged John back and shook Sherlock's hand.

"Nice to see you again Doctor, and who is this?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, Clara, meet John and Sherlock, John and Sherlock, meet Clara." The Doctor said, "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked.

"Oh, Doctor, this is mine and John's adoptive daughter, Terri, Terri this is The Doctor." Sherlock said, Terri shook The Doctors and Clara's hands.

"It's lovely to meet you." Terri said politely, "Forgive me for my reaction."

"That's alright." The Doctor smiled.

"Terri, late, school." John said, Terri nodded and winked at Clara and left,

"Did she just wink at me?" Clara asked, Sherlock nodded.

"She's a bit of a flirt." Sherlock told her, Clara nodded.

~TERRI~

the blonde teen ran to her school not bothering to stop in at a supermarket to get food, she would get something later, like she always does on the way back from school, she saw her best friend Jesse walking down the street, she whistled and ran over to him,

"Hey Lovebug." He teased, she poked her tongue out at him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I was on my way to come get you…you look great." Jesse smiled and held her hand and walking with her to school, not knowing that a man with black hair slicked back, wearing a suit was watching them, he dialled a number and pressed the phone to his ear,

"It's me…I found her." The man said with a heavy Irish accent.

TBC


End file.
